


somewhat strange affair

by Hibari_chan



Series: rusty edges [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari_chan/pseuds/Hibari_chan
Summary: In a world where Alpha/Alpha relationship ends in a tragedy and are banned, Alpha Light fall in love with another. The catch (because there always has to be one) is that he is so convinced that the object of his unhealthy infatuation is Omega, he ignores all pieces of bread guiding him to the inevitable truth.Sometimes it takes hell of an Omega to set things right.





	somewhat strange affair

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I am lazy to correct mistakes so bear with me (I am more than welcoming help of some amazing beta) please :-)
> 
> There is cannon divergence, mainly in the ages of characters and, of course, the alpha/beta/omega settings. I am sure the characters act out of characters most of the time, but I wrote it because I love the fandom and i hope you will forgive me for this.
> 
> Light: 20 years old  
> Sayu: 17 years old  
> L/Ryuzaki: 24 years old  
> Mello: 15 years old
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this story. Please feel free to leave a comment or kudos :-)

Since Light joined the investigation team and had the opportunity to knew L better, he assumed that he was an Omega. His own sister was one, mated to a young doctor, and expecting to marry him next spring, so he thought himself expert on this particular topic.

Quite often he watched L with deep interest, trying to find common features between those two individuals. In some ways, he found L weak. His character was mild, always calculating as in preparation of sudden attack. Sometimes even overthinking situations, which amused Light greatly. L was strange mix of fearless daring and sheltering himself.

It was very easy to imagine him as the feeble Omega, depending on his Alpha to take care of him. The only hole in his otherwise perfect theory was the absence of the Alpha in L’s life.

Omegas matured very early in their lives and it was not unique for an Omega to have their first heat around ten years old. Their bodies were able to get pregnant and give birth so early to ensure the protection of Alpha since they were vulnerable and easy to kill for their fragile body construction. It was rare for an Omega to be physically strong as theirs bodies did not gained muscle easily. They were made to birth children not to fight for survival. 

Omegas were dependant on their Alphas and did not take the separation from their mate well. They needed to be mated with suitable Alpha during their first heat. If no Alpha claimed them three days since the heat started, their bodies started to shut down and eventually their heart failed. 

Families with an Omega child usually engaged their children to a suitable Alpha around eight years old to ensure their child will survive their first heat. After that was customary to obtain heat suppressants for the Omega until the child was old enough to engage in sexual relationship. In Japan it was considered necessity for Omega to take suppressants until fifteen years old, but it was rare. Usually Omegas stopped taking the medication after theirs eighteen birthday.

L was old enough to have an Alpha already. Light was… disappointed. L intrigued him and sometimes Light imagined himself fucking him into the mattress, listening to his moans as he screamed his name in ecstasy. He could not help himself. More than often his fantasy forced him to take very cold shower.

Light knew his crush on L was doomed since the beginning but he could not help himself. Since he killed his own Omega to get to the team, his Alpha side was searching for a new one to dote on.

Someone with L’s intelligence was quite a catch.

So it did not surprised him when he returned to L’s residence one day and found L in quite disheveled state. He was still damp from recent shower, siting nervously in his favourite chair in front of chess board and the rooms smelled heavily as an Omega in heat. The rest of the investigation team was nervous also and worked in the corner silently as to not disturb L.

The cakes on the table were surprisingly intact. 

“Hello Light,” said L, moving his figures on the chess board. He pointed to an empty chair on the opposite side of chess board. Light smiled openly and sat on the chair. 

“You look more tired than usually, Ryuzaki. Could not sleep?” teased him Light. He quickly analysed position of figures on the board and moved his pawn accordingly. 

“In a way. I do not require a lot of sleep. I am sorry for the inconvenience. I am sure it must be hard on you, since you lost your Omega recently,” said L with his eyes observing Light’s reaction. 

Light forced himself to seem heartbroken. He was never sure he loved Shiori the same way his sweet Omega loved him. “It is alright,” he murmured, watching his opponents move on a chess board. “How long will your Alpha stay?” asked Light after he eliminated L’s rider. 

L blinked. “My Alpha?”

“Yeah. I can smell your heat. Is your Alpha not there for you?” It was a taboo for mated Alpha to not care about theirs Omega during the heat. It just was not done since it was torture for the Omega to suffer heat alone. “I am willing to help you thought it, if that is the case,” he offered lightly with smile, trying to contain his excitement.

L watched Light with puzzled expression.

The tense situation broke Watari’s arrival. The sound of the door closing got L out of trance he seemed to be lost in. 

“I bought the chocolate bars and the chocolate milk you requested, Ryuzaki. Are you sure you don’t require anything else?” Watari asked his charge. “Maybe some water bottles or cooked meal?”

“N-no,” L shook his head. “Maybe the water bottles. I will try to get him drink them, but I worry he is gonna accept only the chocolate milk. Can you go to him to see if he is awake? He should be fine until the evening hours and I would like to introduce him to Light there.”

Light could not deny he was curious to meet L’s Alpha who seemed to be as addicted to sweets as L himself. 

Light chuckled. “He eats only chocolate?”

“Unfortunately,” L answered and moved with his queen on the board with clear intent to win the game. “Check mate,” he said after. L looked pleased about his swift victory over Light. His face expression, Light noted, was very attractive.

“You won again,” Light said amused and ran his hand through his hair in defeated gesture. 

“Yes,” L nodded. His lips were curled up in small smile. Light heart skipped beat. Really, who was this amazing creature who captured his heart so easily? He almost regretted that they were enemies.

The smell of Omega in heat doubled as one of the doors opened and revealed skinny boy with long golden hair in black long-sleeved t-shirt that was too big for his small frame and grey sweatpants. He also looked as he just came out of shower. 

The boy could not be more that fourteen years old and in his hand was chocolate bar.

“I borrowed some of your clothes,” he said as he approached L and Light. “You must be Light. I was told you spent lots of time there. I am Mello.”

Light first impression was that the boy before him had the most arrogant attitude he ever seen. He spoke with clear certainty of his place in L’s apartment and his own value. If Light thought that L was the most self-centered person in his life, he was now forced to change his opinion about that matter entirely. 

“How are you feeling?” L asked in hushed tone, almost as if he was afraid to ask. 

“Better now.”

L seemed more calm after that. The nervous posture Light saw since he entered the apartment was gone in a few seconds. 

“Have you eaten?” L asked then, before Light has the opportunity to speak. This strange new person in L’s life angered his Alpha beyond measure.

The boys voice was annoyed. “Yeah. Watari made me to drink a whole bottle of disgusting water and meat with veggies earlier.”

“Be grateful, Mello. You forced this on yourself,” L said in exhausted voice, tired from the constant bickering. 

The boy - Mello - rolled his eyes. 

“Light here is not there to listen to yours antics. You should behave better in front of my colleagues,” L reminded the boy softly.

Light observed the interaction between L and the new boy. He was curious and confused in the same time. This ill-bred boy was L’s Alpha? The age difference was astounding. The only solution to this would be if L’s Alpha died and this child replaced him which in L’s line of work was not unheard of.

But why would calm, peculiar L chose this child as mate was incomprehensible to him. 

“Hello. You are correct, I am Light. I work with Ryuzaki on the Kira case,” Light played this safe. He did not want to offend the young Alpha in front of his Omega in heat. “Ryuzaki did not mention you before today.”

Mello shrugged and bit into the chocolate bar in his hand. “Why would he? It is personal matter.” The boy frowned. “I am not supposed to even be there.”

L sighed. It was the first time Light heard L do that. It was so out of character for L to display his emotion this much. 

Mello obviously had lot to do with that.

“You know that I am always glad to see you, Mello. I just wish the circumstances were… different. That is all. Light, do you want to play another game or would you prefer to work on the case since you are there? I am afraid my time is limited today.”

Light could feel the intense stare Mello gave him. It was uncomfortable and intrusive, but he bore it with grace and smile on his lips, as always. He made himself grin.

“I am gonna look into the case with others,” he said lightly. “You should enjoy your time with your mate, Ryuzaki. I was not with Shiori enough and now I regret not being there for her. You never know when you lose them.”

There was certain degree of threat in his voice and Light knew L recognised it. He took it as personal victory to see the world’s greatest detective with fear in his eyes for once. 

Oh how much he wanted to fuck him right now on his beloved chess board!

He withdrew for the moment. Enough time to seduce L later, when his Alpha is not around. Yes, much, much easier.

+++

“He wants you in his bed,” growled Mello the moment they closed the door to L’s bedroom. It was very cozy room now that Mello was there. Full of soft blankets, pillows and dampened light so the Omega would feel comfortable there to endure his heat.

L rubbed his eyes. “I know,” he answered Mello’s accusations in his soft, unthreatening voice. “He thinks I am Omega.”

Mello actually laughed at that. “And you tell me that he is intelligent, ha?”

L shrugged. “Usually is. But in this case he blindly sees what he wants to see. I am not gonna correct him.”

“Why?”

“His attraction to me is his weakness,” L answered. “I am not gonna risk my leverage over him just to please my pride. Or yours.”

Mello frowned and sat on the comfortable bed. His slender body was obviously tired from the insatiable heat that burned through him even now. L was aware of the toll it took on his little Omega, but there was not much he could do.

“I am worried, Ryu,” he whispered. “I am afraid that I will lose you. That is why I stopped taking the suppressants. I wanted to see you and Roger was unwilling to allow me to visit you. It was the only way.”

“It was for your own safety, love. You know that Light is Kira.”

“Yes,” Mello nodded. “But I do not care.”

“I do,” L said softly and went to his mate. He put his hand on Mello’s face and kissed him onto his lips lovingly. “Promise me that you will take your meds as you are supposed to do. I am not ready to be father yet,” he chuckled against Mello’s lips.

“Hm… what will you do if I get pregnant now?” Mello teased playfully. His hands soon found his Alpha’s hair and drew him closer, pulling on them eagerly. 

“I will spank you for being careless.”

Mello smiled and pushed L onto the mattress with him. “I would love that,” he purred, giving up his fight with the heat. His eager lips captured L’s in passionate kiss. Mello straddled his hips in mere seconds, rolling his own hips against L’s crotch. “I want you. Now,” he ordered breathlessly after his erection brushed against his Alpha’s own.

They both knew very well that penetrative sex without protection would most probably ended with Mello being pregnant and L tried to avoid it the whole night and morning since Mello arrived, using toys to satisfy Mello’s needs. He was still so young and L never expected to need condoms while working on case away from England. 

At least he was already fifteen years old. 

“Mello…” L hissed. His body screamed at him to do whatever his Omega demanded. “We cannot…”

Little Omega whined. His hand found Alpha’s erection, squeezing it just with the right pressure L preferred. There was nothing he did not know about his Alpha’s needs and wants and he knew when to use his knowledge to manipulate his mate to do his bidding. “Ryuzaki, please. I convinced Watari to buy condoms and lube. C’mon, Alpha. I need you.”

L breathed in his Omega’s sweet scent that was all around them. “Alright,” he whispered, defeated by his young, bossy mate. He would need to speak to Watari about this later. 

Alpha rolled on top of Mello, spreading his legs so he would fit between them. His hands quickly found the bottom hem of the black t-shirt and pulled it up. The shirt was quickly abandoned on the floor. L growled with satisfaction, enjoying the view. His Omega’s skin was smooth and pale, with little pink nipples and blonde trail of hair under his belly button, leading to his crotch.

Mello was beautiful like this, spread on his dark sheets. His long golden hair crowned his head. Pink cheeks and eyes were full of passion and need. Lips opened just a little to make small sounds whenever he touched his body with his fingertips or tongue, tasting the beautiful curve of Mello’s neck. 

“Ryuzaki…” Mello was breathless with need, eyes clouded by the heat. His hands traveled urgently over L’s body, trying to undress him without much success. 

“I know.”

L straightened a bit and pulled his white t-shirt over his head. Mello’s hands immediately touched his naked skin. L tossed his fingers into his hair and kissed him passionately. He deepened the kiss as much as he could, his tongue attacking his mate’s mouth. Mello made small moans of pleasure, clutching to his Alpha with his hands around L’s neck. 

Alpha ended the kiss slowly and traveled with his fingers to the hem of Mello’s sweatpants. He pulled them down from his body together with underwear, exposing the long, milk coloured legs and blonde hairs at the base of Mello’s cock. He smiled and unfastened his own trousers and threw them away. At least now he could not regret his previous decision not to wear any underwear. 

Mello’s hand slid under the pillow and returned with a package of condoms and small tube of lube. 

L made quick use of both items.

Theirs lovemaking was always quiet affair as none of them were particularly vocal and this one was no exception to the rule. Mello moaned quietly into L’s neck when Alpha penetrated him and started to thrust in and out in even motions. His leg were put over Alpha’s shoulders so every thrust was as deep as possible. 

Mello may knew all L’weaknesses when it came to seducing him, but L was more than knowledgeable about his Omega’s preferences during sex. 

The only time when Mello’s voice betrayed him were the moment when stars exploded behind his eyelids and he shouted as he come. The hot and sticky liquid poured out of him, staining their bellies. 

L’s orgasm was quick and silent. His body tensed and then began to shake. Alpha’s arms crushed his Omega’s body in the effort to hold him as close as possible. 

They both waited to catch breath slowly and after that L rolled off his Omega. Mello quickly cuddled to his side, resting his head on L’s shoulder. 

Their fingers intertwined on L’s belly.

“Ryuzaki?” Mello whispered with his eyes closed and relaxed expression on his handsome face. 

“Mhm…?”

“Close the window, I am cold.”

+++

Although Watari received a cold reprimand from his oldest charge about providing his still-so-young mate with condoms, he made sure to supplement the stock every morning when the pair went to the shower. He was more than aware that without them there would be a disaster on the horizon as Near on the verge of tears (absolutely terrified) called the possibility of Mello’s offspring running around the planet.

He understood Near’s fears to certain degree as he knew that Near loved Mello greatly but was often enraged with Omega’s antics and untamed, competitive nature.

Otherwise the week of Mello’s heat passed unevently. The investigative team learned soon (after some instructions from Watari) to come in only in the evenings for a few hours to work on the case and they were relieved when it was all over and they could spent the whole day in L’s apartment again, which was equipped the best for solving the case.

For Light, it meant that L’s Alpha will be soon out of the picture and he could not contain his excitement. He met Mello sometimes for a few minutes and his opinion on this bossy and arrogant Alpha was unchanged. In his opinion he did not deserve L in any way. 

He always appeared in L’s clothes that hung on him as if he had no body under it at all and was cheeky and quarrelsome. He showed L no tenderness or love. The whole investigation team despised the little piece of shit L so doted upon… always caring, often asking about Mello’s health and feelings.

Light despised that guy with every piece of his will, but that did not stop his mother from inviting L and his mate to a family dinner before was Mello supposed to leave Japan. 

His father and mother were glad that the detective accepted their invitation and tried their best to prepare for their visit. Light hated every minute of it, but he quickly learned that no one cared about his feelings or opinions on the matter. 

His little sister was positively glowing, happy that she will meet another mated pair and an Omega to talk with. Surrounded by Alpha father and brother and Beta mother did not left her with enough opportunities to spent time with Omegas and she was still insecure about the mating and life as Omega with Alpha mate. She was meeting her mate twice a year every year and her memories about her first heat were clumsy. It was no wonder she was afraid of it. She wanted to have someone to talk about married life and children and all the nonsenses Omegas were curious about.

Light could not help but was happy for her.

He took care to be presentable and spent lots of time styling his hair. He wanted to show Ryuzaki that he could do better than the blond Alpha and this was a perfect opportunity. Who knows if he will ever have a better opportunity to show how amazing Alpha he can be for him. 

He was so lost in his thoughts and plans he almost overheard the bell.

When he arrived to the living room, Mello and L were already inside. His father was introducing the rest of his family with great pride in his voice and honest smile. It was nice to see his family so happy and relaxed. 

L was crouching with his hands in pockets, smiling gently at Mrs. Yagami. Mello was obviously curious about the living room. Light almost missed the way his sister smiled at the blond boy. He nervously returned that smile.

“Light, come here and greet the guests,” his mother urged him and he rushed to the living room with an easy smile, trying to be as open as possible. Omegas preferred Alphas whose intentions were clear, that was a golden rule for Alphas when courting Omegas and he was determined to win L over tonight.

“Ryuzaki, Mello, welcome. It is nice to see you outside the apartment, Ryuzaki. It is not healthy to be closed in one place for too long,” he said and looked straight at L. 

“Come and sit down on the couch, the dinner will be ready soon,” Mrs. Yagami said warmly. “Would you like something to drink? We have beer, fruit juice, water and even a chocolate milk.”

Mello raised his eyebrows but he looked pleased. “I would like the chocolate milk, please?” he said with surprisingly kind voice. All the malice seemed to disappear when the ill-mannered Alpha met with Mrs. Yagami warm and calming nature. 

“Fruit juice,” L said and went to the couch where he made himself comfortable in the usual fashion. 

“Thank you again for accepting the invitation,” Mr. Yagami said after a few seconds of silence. “I am glad to welcome you in my home.”

“Thank you for introducing us to your family, Mr. Yagami. I was always curious about your home,” L said politely and Light chuckled — as if L did not install all the cameras and bug all over the place.

“You work with my husband and son on the Kira case, is that right?” Mrs. Yagami said when se delivered the drinks to her guests. Mello immediately started to sip on his chocolate milk which brought a smile on Sayu’s face. 

“Yes,” confirmed L. “For the moments it seems like we are at the dead end but I believe we will soon find some new leads.”

Mrs. Yagami cheerfully smiled at the detective. “I am sure of it.”

The Alpha in Light was very pleased that his family obviously liked his future mate. The only problem was Mello who was sitting on the other end of the couch with Sayu. 

“So, Mello, you live with Ryuzaki?” she asked with her eyes full of interest.

“In a way, yes,” he answered. “I live in his house. When he is not occupied with his cases he returns home to me. Sometimes when he does not need to be at the place of the crime, he stays at home and work from there.”

“Is it exciting to be a mate of the world’s greatest detective?” she giggled. “He is so famous! Are you not afraid that someone will steal him away from you?”

Mrs. Yagami shook her head. “Sayu, it is not polite to ask such intimate questions.”

“I do not mind them, really, Mrs. Yagami,” Mello assured her and returned his full attention to Sayu. Light did not miss the way L watched his mate with curiosity. “I am not. He has everything he could desire in a mate in me. He has no reason to leave me for someone else.”

Light was surprised at the smug expression on L’s face. 

Sayu’s interest doubled. “So, how did you two meet?” she asked. “Was it a love match?”

Mello shrugged. “Not exactly. It was a necessity in the beginning, so… I think that Ryuzaki would prefer to be without mate, but he is stuck with me now.”

There was grin on Mello’s face which made Sayu giggle again. Silly youth, really. Light could not imagine himself be the romantic person his sister was. Maybe it came with her being born an Omega.

“It your mate good to you?” Mello asked Sayu. 

“Well…” she sighed. “I am supposed to marry him next spring. We meet twice a year. He is nice I think, but I do not know him much. I am nervous about it all. Most of my friends are married by now, few of them have children already… They have no time for me now. Are you? Married I mean.”

“No,” answered L, diving a lollipop in his apple juice. “But I plan to ask him next year. Hopefully by then he will act as an adult.”

Mello, very maturely and all, stuck out his tongue at him. “Maybe I will say no.”

L just smiled.

“So what do you plan next after you solve the Kira case?” Mr. Yagami asked the pair. 

L thought about it for some time. “I am gonna take vacation for a few weeks. This case is long and intense and I would like to spend some time with my family. Watari miss England also.”

“Family? Do you have children?”

“Not yet, Mrs. Yagami. My mate would like to fill our house with his little copies, but I insist on waiting. At least until he is seventeen,” L sighed and gave Mello exhausted look. 

“It is not fair,” complained Mello immediately. “You are cruel man, Ryuzaki.”

Sayu laughed. She was happy their guest were so open with them even though this was the first time they met her and her mother. 

“It must be hard for you to plan family,” Mr. Yagami said seriously to the surprise of all. “You could die working on this case and leave your mate alone.”

The room was silent and it seemed like all the warmth and easy banter was gone. 

“I am more than aware of the risk, Mr. Yagami, as is my mate. I accepted the possibility of my death as it is more likely I am gonna be dead before the end of this all than not.”

L’s voice was stoic and calm, as if he talked about weather and not the possibility of his incoming passing. His lollipop was still in the juice and he watched it with great interest. 

Mello pressed his lips together and stood up. “Excuse me,” he murmured and headed towards the front door. It closed behind him with a loud click. 

L’s expression remained impassive. 

“I will go to him,” Light said, seeing the opportunity to win L for himself. Maybe if he would play this right, the blond Alpha would leave on his own will. The path to L’s heart would be finally free.

Really, the evening could not go better.

He went out of their house to find Mello leaning against the wall. He was smoking and Light was more than sure that underage smoking was against the laws. Mello was clearly ignoring that.

Light did not expect anything less.

His head turned slightly to Light. “Are you gonna kill my mate?” he asked bluntly. “We both know you are Kira, Light, no need for pretence.”

“I don’t know what are you talking about.”

Mello chuckled sadly. “Do you like Ryuzaki? You look at him as if you want to devour him. Own him even. You desire his love.”

Light closed his eyes for a second. “Yes. I want him.”

“He loves me, not you, Light. What would you do with him? He cannot be attracted to you, that would be against the nature. He wish for future with family and children and you cannot birth babies for him. He prefers his lovers pliant and soft and you are hard and forceful… Alpha-like. What do you hope for, Light Yagami? There is no future for you two.”

Light was close to killing Mello with his own bare hands. His fury blinded him for a moment, until his analytics mind forced him to think about informations Mello provided for him. That sad, hurt voice filled with fear which made his heart full with overwhelming desire to comfort Mello.

Voice that could not belong to an Alpha. 

Light blinked as the realisation hit him hard. The blond boy before him was Omega.

It just made everything click into the right place and Light was suddenly horrified with his actions. Ryuzaki, L, was Alpha and he desired him even though relationships between Alphas were doomed from the start. 

Just like his crush on L. 

He looked at the Omega next to him, who was heartbroken and fearful just because of him. Light imagined his sister in Mello’s place. He never wanted to be an Alpha who would knowingly and intentionally hurt defenceless Omega but he was. He killed Shiori in cold blood, after all.

“I…”

Light’s eyes tracked the trajectory of single tear falling down on Mello’s face. 

“I am… I am sorry, Mello, I…” Light could not think. There was growing pain in his chest he could not ignore.

Mello closed his eyes. “You are… you cannot help yourself. You eliminate everyone who stands in your way, who is threat to you. If you find someone you cannot manipulate to play in your game as obedient pawn, you kill them as well. You will kill him one day and ruin my life, it is inevitable.”

“Mello, I… I don’t wanna kill him, I… I love him.”

“Does it matter?” sighed Mello and continued with his smoking. “Who you love and who you hate? You killed your own Omega, Light, just to get what you wanted.”

“There was no love between Shiori and me. Not on my side.”

“Maybe,” Mello said softly. “When I went to my first heat I thought I am gonna die. I was the only single omega and all Alphas present were already mated. The he came and promised to always love and cherish me. He made love to me tenderly as if I would break under his touch. In time we fell in love with each other and he was true to his promise as much as he could with his unique personality. He build a home for me, promised to fill it with laughter of our children — the most romantic thing I could ever got out from him. He made me believe in future that is worth living. If you kill him, I will avenge him, Light. I do not care what I will have to sacrifice, or what I will lose in the process, but I will hunt you and kill you.”

“I would not expect less from you,” Light whispered. “You are quite fierce and wild thing, Mello.”

“Is that a compliment, Light?”

Light laughed. “Maybe. I thought I should hate you, you know? For having him all for yourself.”

“It is not so easy to hate me now, hm? I am irresistible.”

Light had to admire that self-confidence and cockiness. “You are menace.”

“That too. Spawn of the devil.”

“Where did you get that enormous ego of yours?” Light smiled, suddenly at ease with the boy he wanted to destroy mere minutes ago.

“What, are you jealous of my offending attitude? You are not so bad at it as well, you know? You just need to correct that blood lust and you shall be just fine.”

”I am gonna think about it.”

“You better.”

+++

When they returned, the dinner was ready. L watched them with concern from his chair, looking for any sign of fight or injury. Mello gave him a little smile and sat beside him, while Light sat next to his sister. Mr. and Mrs. Yagami gave both of them knowing smiles and urged them to eat.

Food was warm and delicious and Mello enjoyed another bottle of chocolate milk in comfortable silence.

His Alpha squeezed his thigh under the table and Mello smiled when he put his own hand over his. He adored those little gestures of his mate’s support and love.

“So, will you come to my wedding?” Sayu asked suddenly. “I would love to have you both there. You are important for my brother and father, Ryuzaki. I want it to be a happy occasion.”

“Of course. We will gladly come,” L nodded. “Mello should be free and I will make necessary arrangements.”

“I am sure it will be a beautiful wedding,” Light said with reassuring smile. “And I hope the two of you will invite us to your own?”

Mello laughed. “Rusty edges, Light, still rusty. But you will get better. Call me if you need advice.”

“You are incorrigible, Mello.”

“Indeed.”


End file.
